


Rapunzel and Bastion

by ashleybenlove



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Sexual Content, basically another version of Eugene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “If you’d like, I can take the bedroom next door that your parents offered me,” Bastion suggested. He stroked his large chin.“No,” she said. She shook her head. “I want you to stay here with me,” she added softly. “Plus, I don’t have enough hair anymore to act as a blanket.”





	Rapunzel and Bastion

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in March 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Bastion/Bear!Flynn x Rapunzel. Gentle fluffy sex? Please? (Bastion/Bear!Flynn was one of the concepts for Flynn, btw. Jin Kim's sketchblog has some sketches of him.)"

Her first night back at Corona Castle, he sat next to her in the bedroom her parents provided for her. It was meant to be temporary until they could set up her original bedroom or another room up to her standards/design (she said she wanted to paint it up, for example). 

“If you’d like, I can take the bedroom next door that your parents offered me,” Bastion suggested. He stroked his large chin. 

“No,” she said. She shook her head. “I want you to stay here with me,” she added softly. “Plus, I don’t have enough hair anymore to act as a blanket.”

She leaned into his shoulder, and he placed his large, muscular arm around her body and held onto her. In Bastion’s strong, warm arms and knowing she was in a safe place, made her feel comfortable and safe and happy. She knew her future, and it was with Bastion, and with her parents. And it made her feel confident and certain of her decisions. So, when he asked, “Are you sure you want me here tonight, Rapunzel?” Her reply was not tentative:

“Yes. I want you here with me, next to me, Bastion,” Rapunzel replied, smiling at him.

He nodded. 

And he figured that maybe they would literally sleep next to each other, no hanky panky or anything like that. She did spend most of her life in a tower, and had limited, if any, knowledge of that sort of thing. Of course, she did spend several hours of that day talking to her birth mother, and it may have come up. So, once they were actually lying next to each other in bed, they were kissing gently, and their hands roamed each other’s bodies, both Bastion’s and Rapunzel’s, it was not a total surprise. And he did ask Rapunzel if she knew what they were doing, and if she was okay and her response was:

“Yes. I love you, I know you love me. And that’s showing you that fact, right, Bastion?” 

He nodded, smiling at her, his thumb caressing his cheek. 

They kissed passionately, but at the same time, gently, expressing their love, his big hands in the folds of her nightdress, as he caressed her and held her close to him. Their clothes eventually peeled away, as they laid together in their nudity, and he gently touched her most private area, making her sigh contentedly. 

Bastion absolutely felt the need to be gentle with her, and given his bigger body size compared to her, they laid on their sides facing each other, and cuddled for a long time, until the moment felt right, and then they were joined together, and it felt wonderful and happy. And every single moment of it, every thrust, every touch, every kiss, how he held her close to him as he shuddered in pleasure and how her head touched his chest as she gasped, contributed to that.


End file.
